1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an identification apparatus which can identify an ID of an identification body such as a top or a card.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the background art, there has been known a toy in which an ID is given to an identification body such as a top or a card so that an identification apparatus can identify the ID so as to execute a predetermined action.
For example, in JP-A-2013-000581, there has been described a configuration in which corresponding pieces of identification information are given to toy bodies such as trading cards, figures and plastic models so that a game apparatus can read each piece of identification information so as to output a predetermined sound or display. Incidentally, in JP-A-2013-000581, there has been description that bar codes or RFIDs are used as the identification information to be read.
As described above, bar codes or RFIDs are typically used in the background-art identification apparatus.
However, the bar codes have a fault in weakness to water or abrasion. In addition, there is another problem that the outer appearance may be affected by a region which must be allocated for printing the bar codes.
In this respect, the problem caused by the bar codes cannot occur if the RFIDs are used. However, since the apparatus using the RFIDs is expensive, a more inexpensive identification apparatus is required in the fields of toys etc. having lots of restrictions on manufacturing cost.